


Flight of Fancy

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, basically me just trying to live through fictional characters, but nothing happens, chisato is rich enough and loving enough to spoil gf with a trip, i am not so lucky, somewhat suggestive towards the end, they on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 Day 4: TravelChisato knew she was privileged for a few reasons. 1. She had quite a bit of fame and money. 2. Her girlfriend was an absolute darling. What better way to combine the two than to go to Europe? But, then again, no one seems to remember how stressful traveling is until they're at the airport.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bandori RarePair Week 2019, Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Come get y'alls ChisaMisa juice

“Misaki-chan, we’re going to be late for our flight,” Chisato stressed as the two of them made a brisk pace through the airport. She and Misaki were panting for breath, dashing past people who were clearly  _ not _ late.

She glanced back at her girlfriend and couldn’t find it in herself to put any real bite into her words, seeing how sleepy the younger girl was. Chisato couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt that she was dragging Misaki along this early in the morning when Misaki was the opposite of a morning person.

“Sorry, Chisato-san!” Misaki practically wheezed. “We shouldn’t have put packing off until late last night… among other things”

Chisato could admit that was partially her fault. Not that she regretted their particular form of… distraction. Though she certainly regretted the consequences.

“You’re right. But we need to hurry!”

Chisato felt another spike of guilt: that Misaki’s first time travelling internationally was already off to such a stressful start. She’d proposed the trip to Europe as a sort of romantic getaway for the two of them. Thus, she was so caught up in the euphoria of planning for a week full of alluring itinerary, Chisato had completely forgotten how utterly  _ stressful _ travelling was. 

“There it is!” Misaki called out. “Terminal three is right over there. They’re boarding!”

“We can still make it!”

Chisato and Misaki slumped into their seats with relief, completely and utterly out of breath. Before they knew it their flight was taking off and they were well into their first of many movies. 

The thing about flying was that there was so much sitting. Hours and hours of sitting. Misaki looked to be content with it, but Chisato never had been the type. Her leg bounced with nerves, being forced to keep still for hours where she could use that energy to be productive in some shape or form. 

She wasn’t even allowed to pace on planes. Because it looked “suspicious” or what have you. Of course she was thrilled and excited for the trip, but if anything that made her nerves worse because she was impatient to get started. Chisato was ready to whisk Misaki to museums and landmarks and fancy restaurants, romance her under the stars of some sort of French villa. But she would have to suffer hours of just...  _ sitting, _ before those thoughts could be realized. 

Misaki was already asleep, somehow. 

Chisato felt a twinge of jealousy. However, she knew it was probably because Misaki usually got so little sleep as it was. So, something like this, where she had nothing much else to do other than sleep, was probably a welcome change of pace for the younger girl. 

This was confirmed, as Chisato stared at her lover’s face. Noticing the slight bags under Misaki’s eyes that probably came from many restless nights of college finals and projects. She was sure that Hello Happy World!’s continued activities were taxing as well. Though she was very proud of Misaki for pursuing music production for her career while still keeping up with her band’s growing popularity. 

Even Chisato was able to keep up with Pastel*Palette’s rising fame and Chisato’s own acting career. But Misaki hadn’t grown up with that stress or attention, and Chisato couldn’t help but feel pride that her girlfriend was so capable. 

She found herself relaxing, simply staring at Misaki while she slept. Part of her felt creepy - it felt like something  _ Kaoru _ would do, after all - but the part of her that felt comforted was larger and had a stronger lull over her. 

Violet eyes fluttered open as Chisato found herself somewhat surprised she’d even managed to fall asleep. Misaki stirred next to her at the overhead announcing their arrival and the other passengers around them retrieving their luggage and exiting. 

“We’re here, love,” Chisato murmured to Misaki, her voice rougher from sleep than she would personally have liked. Though, she knew it had a fun effect on Misaki, so she was pleased to look over and see the younger girl’s face turn somewhat pink. 

Misaki simply nodded and began to stand, stretching out her body. Chisato grimaced lightly as she heard a definite  _ POP _ sound from somewhere in Misaki’s bones. She rose up as well, helping Misaki to collect their things as they departed. 

Checking into the hotel was easy enough; Chisato was a fairly famous actress, after all. That sort of VIP shouldn’t receive poor quality service. At least, that’s what she found that’s how most staff members acted. Her recommendations to other celebrities  _ was _ rather influential. 

Though, all of her luggage could have been misplaced for all she cared, as she took in the utter bewilderment and awe radiating off of Misaki in waves. Chisato knew that Misaki came from a family where spare income was rare, so it was unlikely Misaki had ever stepped foot in a place as nice as the hotel Chisato booked them in. 

“Chisato-san!” Misaki’s excited voice called from the bathroom, “the bathtub is bigger than my  _ room _ !”

Giggling Chisato made her way over. “Good, that means there’s room for both of us.”

Misaki went pink at the implication while Chisato was pleased to find rose-scented oils available for baths. There were even candles.

“Are we allowed to use those?” Misaki squinted. 

“Of course? I would certainly hope so, if they were put in our room.”

“But those look  _ super _ fancy. Like, ridiculously fancy.” Misaki shrugged. “They’re probably expensive.”

“Well, even if they’re not free,” Chisato wrapped her arms around Misaki’s waist from behind, “I’ll gladly cover the cost of a rose bubble bath with my lover while we’re in Paris.”

Chisato couldn’t see for sure, but she knew Misaki was blushing. “You sound like Kaoru-san and it’s weirding me out.”

Scoffing, Chisato flung herself from Misaki, putting on a bit of a show. “Me? Like  _ Kaoru _ !? My love, you wound me. Here I am actually doing something romantic, while she just talks about being fleeting and not knowing how to woo a woman if she was smacked over the head with a guide on it.”

“Harsh…” Misaki chuckled at Chisato’s melodrama. “But I’m pretty sure she’s dating now?”

Chisato cringed. “Ew. Who would be crazy enough to commit to all of  _ that _ ?”

“Not nice, Chisato-san,” Misaki chided, though she was fighting a smile. “Hasn’t Aya-san said anything about it?”

“Aya-chan?” Chisato blinked. “What would Aya-chan know about Kaoru dating?”

“Well, considering that the two of them went out last week-”

“They did  _ WHAT!? _ ”

“Oh.” Misaki glanced over, deciding it was time to continue unpacking. “Uh. Yeah. It’s still a super new thing, I’m sure they’re just testing the waters.”

Chisato had half a mind to pull out her phone right then and there. “One of my best friends is dating Kaoru behind my back? I can’t even begin-”

“Are you jealous?” Misaki teased, her small smirk breaking out into a shit-eating grin. “Wow, I can’t believe it. You even have a girlfriend, Chisato-san. The  _ drama _ . People will talk, you know.”

“Oh, stop it, you.” Chisato narrowed her eyes. “We’re off on this romantic trip and Aya-chan is probably losing her mind right now. Didn’t even text me about it or anything.”

“Well,” Misaki tried to mediate, “she probably knew you were stressed from planning this trip with me. Also that you wouldn’t wanna talk about Kaoru-san. She was probably nervous about your reaction.”

Chisato huffed a breath. “You’re right. About multiple things. The predominant one is that this trip is about us and I don’t want to think about Kaoru for even a second longer.” She walked over to Misaki and dragged her toward the bed, pulling her to her chest. 

“Wow, needy much?”

Chisato murmured in her ear, “You have no idea…”

“Oh! Uh… Already?  _ Now _ ?”

“That was a long flight,” Chisato grumbled. “I want to take a bubble bath and mess around for a bit. We can go sight seeing tomorrow.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Misaki-chaaan,” Chisato whined. 

While Misaki loved being able to see this secret, childish side of Chisato - the side that was allowed to be selfish sometimes - she knew better. “No. We made dinner reservations and this so-called “fooling around” is what made us almost late to our flight in the first place. Now help me finish unpacking so we can get dressed and go back downstairs.”

Chisato huffed, uncharacteristically unladylike. “Fine. But later, you’re gonna get it.”

The dark tones in her girlfriend’s voice made Misaki shiver, knowing it held promise. “Uh. Yeah. Later. Yup.”

Chisato was placated for the time being, wandering off from her to get ready, herself. She glanced back at Misaki, reveling in the pinkness of her cheeks and the bashful way she averted her gaze from Chisato. 

Oh yeah. She was gonna get it later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so weak for this pairing honestly??? I especially like it when the undertones get a bit dark, so I might write angst or something like that for them in the future because it's been a while


End file.
